Just This Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: Post-series. During a stressful morning, Daphne realizes that she has to appreciate what she has. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I'm dedicating this story to Melinda (carylfan10), in appreciation of her gushing comments about my work! This is somewhat inspired by a Lady Antebellum song, "Heart of the World." I sort of got away from the theme of the song, but I think it still works!

Daphne awoke, realizing Niles was still asleep. He had patients this morning, but it was still early. She let him sleep while she went to retrieve David from his crib. The baby seemed calm as she changed his diaper. She couldn't resist falling in love with him all over again as she carried him downstairs. She placed him in his highchair, kissing his forehead gently as she turned away to begin preparing breakfast for herself and Niles.

Without warning, David's calm demeanor gave way to screams. Daphne picked him up immediately, hoping the closeness would stop his cries. But he continued. Daphne took a few deep breaths, hoping to at least calm herself if not her son. It seemed to work, but the sound of David's distress did not stop. "Would you just bloody well stop crying so I can think?!" The words were out before Daphne had even realized she'd just yelled at a helpless infant.

All at once, Daphne's powers kicked in. She had a vision of a teenage David, racing out the front door to meet his friends, barely even pausing to glance at her as he left. The image broke her heart. She could feel tears in her own eyes now, as she did her best to comfort David. "I'm so sorry I got so angry," she said soothingly. "Sh, it's OK. I didn't mean to scare you."

Niles came downstairs, appalled to find both his wife _and_ son in tears. "What happened?"

"I was starting to fix your breakfast, and David started screaming. I lost me head and yelled at him. I'm an awful mother, Niles!"

Niles immediately took the baby from her arms. "Come here, David." He returned his son to his highchair. Apparently the shock of being held by his father was enough to make him stop crying. Niles barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to his wife. "Sh," he said softly, rubbing Daphne's back as he held her.

Daphne tried her best to calm herself, but the vision would not go away. "I had a vision," she whispered.

Niles kissed her hair. Seeing his wife in such pain tore at his heart. "What was it?" While some might doubt Daphne's ability to predict the future, he'd learned to trust his wife's instincts.

"David was a teenager, rushing out to meet his friends. He barely even looked at me as he left. It scares me to death, because he's growing so fast. He'll be a toddler soon, and then off to kindergarten, and then..." More tears came.

"Sh," Niles repeated. "I know how upsetting that must've been for you. I've seen many patients who tell me that they were so caught up in their careers that their grown children won't even speak to them. It's heartbreaking. But, Daphne, that's never going to be you. You love David, and you're always there to comfort him when he cries. Children do grow up quickly, but it's not going to happen today. If you think about the future, you're just going to make yourself crazy. All you can do is focus on right now. This moment."

At last, Daphne regained control of her emotions. Somehow Niles always knew just what to say whenever she was hurting. And he was right. She looked over at the highchair, where David now sat watching her and grinning. His tears from earlier were long forgotten. The sight of her son's sweet smile warmed Daphne's heart. _Just focus on this moment_, Daphne reminded herself. And right now, she was in the arms of the man she knew she would love as long as she lived. Suddenly, her worries melted away. She pulled herself out of Niles' arms and went over to David. She once again removed him from his seat. As she did, she made a face at him. It never failed to make him laugh, and the sound was like music to her ears.

Niles knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daphne would be fine. He'd done his most important job: taking care of his wife and child. After kissing them both goodbye, he left to tend to his patients. Balancing his career with his family was certainly not without challenges. But, on a morning like this, it was more than worth the effort.

**The End**


End file.
